Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution
Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is an upcoming fan series, styled like a show and a possible comic, created by TJlive800. It is a spinoff of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, set within the same universe, but with a darker, more mature storyline, and certain plot elements are non-canon to the series. Plot Heroes of Evolution is set during the summer, the pilot episode showing scenes of school getting out. Ben Tennyson is 16 years old and still bears the Ultimatrix. Gwen and Kevin are the same age as the series as well. Due to the series having a more mature storyline, Ben has to deal with far more severe threats to himself and the world, and confronts more dangerous enemies during the series. The series still retains the scenes of Ben's average life which adds a more light-hearted relief to the intense nature of the episodes. The problems Ben faces are far more serious than Ultimate Alien, including murders, black market smugglers, threats from other planets, and more dangerous and armed bounty hunters. The plot elements are set within the universe of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and the events of Omniverse do not apply to any part of the story. The dialogue is also more mature and doesn't contain clichéd insults and jokes. The things the characters say are more realistic towards their age, and Ben is more mature but still has the loveable and positive nature like the series. But the way he deals with problems changes throughout the course of the series due to the increase in the severity of the crimes and villains. Characters Main Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring/Supporting Characters: *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Azmuth *Professor Paradox *Cash & JT *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels Villains *Psyphon *Vulkanus *Albedo *Forever Knights *Dr. Animo *Darkstar/Michael Morningstar *Argit *Sevenseven *Carl Nesmith/Captain Nemesis *Alien Criminal Underworld (Black Market, Bounty Hunters, Serial Killers, Smugglers, etc. not from Earth) The Ultimatrix Ben Tennyson is 16 years old and still has the Ultimatrix with him. He has access to the same aliens as Ultimate Alien, but the process and appearance of the alien transformations are far more realistic and detailed. The Ultimatrix's voice command system is more advanced, and follows a more procedural routine than the show, where Ben uses random and new commands every episode. Episodes Season 1 Character Appearances Pictures are coming soon. The series' artwork looks like very realistic CGI, and the visuals are designed similar to that of Halo 4. The main characters look just like the show, but 3D and having more real-looking hair, facial expressions, eyes, body movement, etc. Since no artwork has been published yet, try imagining Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in animation similar to the realistic CGI in the Tintin movie, for example. The aliens, on the other hand, look like what they're designed after. For example, Humungousaur has very realistic dinosaur-like traits, and his head is designed similar to the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park. Swampfire's body is more skeletal, and he has moss, mud, rotten wood, and dead leaves encrusting his body to give him the appearance of a living, rotting plant creature. Big Chill's patterns on his arms and legs are actually ice, and his wings are more frosted, dry, and torn to look more realistic. Spidermonkey's fur is more tattered to look like some of the slime from his webs has tainted his fur. His eyes are more marbly and spider-like, and the parts on his body without fur still have some dangling hairs and web slime. More descriptions coming soon. Character Realism The behavior of the aliens, as well as the movement of the characters are more realistic. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's fighting styles are more brutal and swift. The aliens behave more animal-like due to the fact that a lot of them were in fact designed and based off of animals. Humungousaur roars more often, and only Ultimate Humungousaur has the ability to speak. The larger aliens also more slowly to add a sense of weight and physical realism to them. Big Chill leaves a faint trail of dry frost on the surfaces he moves on, and his voice is very whispery and echoey. Swampfire's voice is designed to sound like there are cockroaches in his throat, and has a very growly/raspy mix of a voice. He leaves muddy footsteps where he walks and pieces of dead foliage frequently fall off of his body. Spidermonkey rarely talks and has a very raspy, high, and frog-like quality to his voice. His legs move very fast to mimic a spider, and he makes monkey-like screeches during combat and agile movement. Aliens The aliens Ben has access to are the same as the series. Due to the fact that he had access to the aliens from the original series in the Ultimatrix but just barely used any in Ultimate Alien, Ben will use the original aliens occasionally in Heroes of Evolution. Also, Ben doesn't say the names of the aliens when he transforms into them, and most of the puns that aliens sometimes use are reduced to simple wisecracks that actually taunt enemies rather well. *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Goop *Brainstorm *Echo Echo *Chromastone *Jetray *Alien X *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt *Terraspin *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *NRG *Armodrillo *Nanomech *Eatle *Clockwork *Way Big *Upchuck *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Ripjaws *Upgrade *XLR8 *Ditto *Eye Guy *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benviktor MORE INFO COMING SOON ON THE SERIES Category:Series Category:Fanon Shows Category:Spin-off Category:Spin Offs Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 Series